wayofdawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabin Rene Figaro
Sabin Rene Figaro, aged thirty one as of present. He used to be a pirate in his earlier years, but now he is a wandering mercenary cum traveller. He is the owner of the ship: S.S Figaro. The ship has been left in his crew's hands in one of the docks in the Western Isles. Currently Sabin is headed for the Western Isles, mainly to see his homeland once more. Sabin started out exploring and landing in the port of Badon. Rumors spread that a war against this so-called 'Prophet' was about to go under way. Sabin decided to sign up for this war for reasons... actually he didn't have any reasoning. He just felt like playing with his life. The leader of the battalion was called Reylan, an Ostian cavalier. Sabin had decided to help out this man in fighting against the Prophet in return for money. So he told his crew to stay back at the port of Badon for their own safety, and joined up with Reylan's batallion. But Reylan ran away from the group much befire they decided to go to war, and Sabin decided to follow him. Next thing he knew, he found himself right into the great Knight of Lycia, Rayl's ranch. He met many other people there, the notable characters being Aaron Winsett, a wandering scholar in search of great tales, Gabriel, an aspiring mage, and Grayson, a runaway who now wanted to do something exciting after being stuck at home for most of his life. Rayl had decided to take Sabin, Aaron, Grayson, Gabriel, a young mage called Jade, a swordsman by the name Inigo, his love interest Guinivere, a wandering mercenary Roland, and a few others with him to try and restore Bern to its former glory as an independant nation. They went by ship, where most of he people fell pray to seasickness. Sabin, on the otherhand, due to his vast experience at sea, was not at all seasick. He enjoyed a bit of drinking, chatting a bit with Roland as well. He also became fast friends with Grayson, despite those awkward habits of his, like him not knowing hot to chew and eat properly. Sabin didn't blame him- the guy was pampered too much for most of his life. Sabin alaso had a little chat with a blacksmith called Wyatt. They chatted a bit about their aspirations and about Wyatt's axe and business. Sabin also caught hold of a manakete named Saffra. He was not really surprised though, in fact he never really conversed with her much. Once the group arrived at Bern, Aaron had decided to move away from the group, wanting to pursue knowledge. Sabin too, followed Aaron. He was a traveller, not another warrior to be used up. Grayson too decided to join them, and the trio decided to travel around Bern for a bit. Amidst their travelling, they had to face a bunch of highwaymen. It was here that Sabin witnessed Aaron's strength as a mage- he was magnificent, burning his enemies into oblivion with ease. Sabin too was quiet adept at handling these highwaymen, although he did get hurt in his armpit due to his carelessness. With the help of Grayson, Sabin was able to convince and protect a young horse-riding healer called Xavier jinto joining their group. Xavier healed Sabin's wounds as he continued fighting. Aaron had finished off most of them though, so Sabin did not need to fight much after that. That night it was quiet. The surroundings were quite depressing. All of his three companions were silent. They probably had not faced such brutal, cold murder before. Sabin however was ignorant of this fact, and was growing restless. They seemed to have not eaten properly. A young traveller, introducing himself as Ilyadia appeared before them, but the next day he vanished. Sabin himself did not understand this. That night he had a chat with the young boy. Xavier had been feeling extremely low, and looked like he was about to commit suicide any moment. Sabin started trying to cheer the boy, giving him a little pep talk of sorts. He told him of his aspirations and told him that a man had to dream big and go after his dreams. He did behave a little oddly, bing too enthusiastic and whistling a little loudly, much to Xavier's annoyance. The next day the group split up, everyone going in the seperate paths. While Sabin didn't like the idea, he knew nothign could be done about it. His travels took him around Bern, and into a nice restaurant where he had a nice meal. He also met two mysterious men who asked him to enroll in a gladiator kind of arena. Sabin at first was wary about this, but then became carefree when he heard that a lot of prize money was involved. He won every round in the competition, although the start was a bit rough with a lot of wounds. The final round proved to be a challenge for Sabin, facing off against a well armored, powerful foe. Sabin, after a couple of close calls, came up with a plan which worked, and he felled his opponent in a few swings. When he was about to receive his prize money, the two mysterious men from earlier killed the prize distributor and decided to finish off Sabin once and for all, but Sabin, with the help of some Bernese guards who had entered on hearing the commotion, subdued the criminals. He won a nice red gem, but unfortunately did not get a title. Then an old man hired him to escort him to the Western Isles, and the two embarked on a sea journey. Here he met a nice little group of travllers- Joel, another traveller; Dee, a whiny female mage; Mel, an illusioned young thief with pointy ears; Vashnar, a knight who emphasizes on being called by his actual name, and Zero, a blue-haired swordsman. He also met up with Roland and Guinevere, who he had last seen with Gabriel. Fate had it that they'd cross paths once more. Sabin became fast friends with Joel, and Mel, although they weren't exactly friends, but mroe of acquaintances who were annoyed with each other. Sabin couldn't stand the girl's ignorance somteimes. He also encountered a merchant who decided to trade a silver axe and a hair growth potion for Sabin's red gem that he had won earlier. it was here that Sabin began to know Mel better- A thief who was very good at pickpocketing. As the ship was nearing the port of Axelaide in the Western Isles, the ship was attacked by pirates. Sabin's employer was killed in this battle, unfortunately. Sabin ended up taking about a few pirates here and there, and finally found himself face to face with a former enemy- Captaiin Jay. He had fought with him a few years ago, and thought his men had killed Jay, but he was obviously wrong with that. Jay and Sabin had a fierce fight, and Sabin seemed like he was actually losing, but then a lucky shot at the captain from the enemy archer gave Sabin the weak spot he was searching for, and Sabin utilized this to the best. Finishing off Jay, Sabin noticed the pirates retreating. Sabin decided to go back and deal with his wounds, maybe get in some rest before the ship landed. Currently the ship is about to land at the port of Axelaide, Western Isles. Looking at the vast number of Etrurian soldiers in the port, Sabin and the group are discussing about the current affairs of the Western Isles and Wtruria in general. Who knows what awaits them...